Do Not Shed Another Tear My Darling
by jessmcupcake
Summary: This is a CJ and Danny love Story


Do Not Shed Another Tear My Darling

Author: jessmcupcake

Rating: M

Characters: C/J and Danny

I do not own either one of the characters

Authors Note: This story is set during Bartlet's second term as president. I know Danny is usually the one trying to get CJ but I decided to change it up a bit.

"C.J you have had a long day why dont you go home and try to get some rest" Danny says leaning against her office door frame. He stares at her with such love and concern, knowing that looks are all he is allowed for the time being.

"I will Danny just as soon as I finish looking over my speech for tomorrows press conference." C.J says without looking up from the paper, knowing that once her eyes met his she would melt with desire.

"C.J", Danny says unconvinced.

"Danny I promise. Now goodnight", C.J's tone increased in a desperate attempt to get him to leave before she did something she would regret.

"OK. No goodnight kiss?" Danny says jokingly

"OUT" C.J screams

"OK OK I'm going. Goodnight." Danny closes the door behind him and heads out to his car.  
C.J walks over to the door and looks around to make sure Danny is really gone. All the halls are clear so she returns to her office closing the door and slides down to the floor. Pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on them the tears begin to flow as the barricade of emotion is released. Millions of thoughts about Danny race through her mind. His curly orange hair, his strong arms wrapped around her, and just the perfect amount of scruff that tickles her when they kiss. How could she wait four more years to be with this magnificent man, and would he even still want her in four years? What if he moves on before she gets the chance to tell him how she really feels? I mean its not like she hasn't given him enough reasons to give up and move on. These thoughts continue until her brain gets tired and she dozes off.

An hour goes by and there's a knock at the door.

"C.J I know your in there! Let me in", Danny yells but gets no response. He decides to enter anyway but discovers something is blocking the door. He pushes a little harder but the door refuses to budge. He steps back to get a little momentum going, and charges at the door.

"SHIT! What the hell are you doing" C.J exclaims rubbing her back still half asleep but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

"I am so sorry C.J I didn't even think about it being you blocking the door", Danny says apologetically helping her off the floor.

"What the hell else would it have been", C.J says laughing at his panic filled eyes.

"I dont know. Have you been crying C.J your pant legs are soaked." C.J looks down at her pants and then back up at Danny. The look of panic suddenly changed into the look of love and concern she so desperately tried to avoid earlier. Now here they are staring into each others soul not knowing what will happen next and not entirely sure they want to stop it.

"No! Of course not why would I be crying" C.J says unconvincingly.

"Maybe you were thinking about how you let an extremely handsome man walk out of your door earlier without a goodnight kiss," Danny jokes trying to get a smile out of C.J. Although her reaction wasn't at all what he expected, she just stood there staring at the ground and he could tell the tears we starting to make a reappearance.

"Claudia, I was just joking. Please dont cry", Danny walks over and wraps his arms around her.

C.J lays her head on Danny firm shoulder, and the sweet smell of his clone fills her nose.

"No Danny its not your fault, well not entirely", C.J says realizing she shouldn't have added that last part. Danny grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her up until their eyes meet. Danny would never in a million years do anything to make her cry.

"C.J what have-" C.J cuts Danny of with a deep passionate kiss. Although, no amount of words can describe how much he enjoyed that kiss there were still questions to be answered, so he jerked C.J back so their eyes met. Danny didn't have to say a word, the look in his eyes told her she had to explain.

"Danny its nothing you have done intentionally. The way you look at me. The way you annoy me. Your smile. They way you are always around when I need someone. Speaking of which why did you come back up here I told you to go home."

"I do recall telling you to go home first Claudia Jean. But if you must know I was waiting in my car to make sure you left because I know your record for sleeping on your couch. I came back up here to punish you for not keeping your word, but it looks like you have been punished enough." Danny grabs C.J again and inhales her in an even more passionate kiss. C.J starts to guide Danny over to her couch when he pulls back knowing this could end badly for the both of them.

"C.J what are you doing"

"You said I have a reputation of sleeping on my couch, so I thought we should try something different. If that OK with you", C.J say with a huge grim.

"Do you really have to ask that question? I love you Claudia Jean", Danny saying pushing her onto the couch and rolling over on top of her.

"I love you too Daniel."

They begin to peel each others clothes off one by one almost never breaking the much desired kiss.

"Hold on a minute", Danny says forcing himself off of C.J.

"Danny its Ok no one will know about this. I cant take the yearning anymore."C.J begs.

Danny just laughs as he walks over to the corner and picks up his Notre Dame T-Shirt that C.J slung across the room.

"Danny No wait ple-" Danny cuts her off as he walks over to Gale's bowl and places the shirt over it.

"She may be scarred for life if she sees her parents, you know, having sex" Danny laughs walking over and sitting by C.J once again.

C.J lets out a huge sigh of relief along with a little chuckle.

"How considerate of you. Did you tell her to cover her ears?" C.J says sarcasticly.

"Damn. I will explain it to her later." Danny grabs C.J and pulls her back into their kiss.


End file.
